Rainbow Dash Vs Starlight Glimmer: El enfrentamiento
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: El ego de Rainbow Dash, contra la maldad palpitante de Starlight Glimmer. Chocan en una confrontación que deja heridas, tanto físicas como sentimentales. La amistad se rompe, y la batalla comienza.


(Esto transcurre un día después, del episodio "Secrets and Pie")

En un día sumamente normal, bonito y soleado, Pinkie Pie saltaba de alegría por las calles de Ponyville. Su amiga más querida, Rainbow pudo contarle la verdad sobre sus pasteles. La pony alocada supo desde ese momento, que no debía hacerse problema por cosas muy pequeñas.

Por el camino, se encontró a Starlight Glimmer, quien llevaba unos libros para el castillo de Twilight.

-Hola Starlight, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy súper híper mega feliz- Exclamo Pinkie.

-Hola Pinkie, me alegro un montón. Supe de lo ocurrido con Rainbow, lamento que te hayas vuelto un poco… um… ¿loca?- Respondió Star.

-No hay problema, ahora que Rainbow no le gusta los pasteles, así que para la próxima hare algún otro postre-

Tras esas palabras, la Pegaso veloz apareció de la nada, con una de sus clásicas piruetas, solo para comenzar el día con una aclaración.

-Hola ponis. Oye Pinkie Pie, no creo que haya quedado bien explicado, pero los pasteles no me gustan. Y por lógica, tampoco me gustan cualquier otro tipo de postre- Dijo Dashie en la cara a Pinkie.

-oh entiendo. No hay problema, algo… hare supongo, bueno me voy- Respondió la pony terrestre, quien se fue saltando, aunque con una expresión no tan feliz.

Al ver esta escena, Starlight decidió cuestionarle a Rainbow sobre sus actitudes.

-Rainbow Dash, sé que no soy nadie para decirte nada. Pero, creo que te has pasado, de hecho, últimamente te has vuelto más rebelde de lo normal- Dijo Glimglam, aunque su tono paso a uno más serio.

-¿más rebelde?, Starlight, Starlight. No entiendes que mi genialidad, viene de mis proezas súper asombrosas, lo demás son solo defectos que tenemos, como tú y yo-

Pero la unicornio no se quedó atrás.

-Si es así, entonces tus amigas no son nada. Tu solo eres genial, porque es lo que te dices siempre a ti misma. Lo lamento, pero me pareces una Pegaso muy egocéntrica, y nada genial-

La Pegaso se quedó callada, y se acercó volando lentamente al rostro de Star.

-¿Qué dijiste? Starlight, te convendría que no busques problemas, yo soy una gran pony, y esa difamación es 20% menos genial-

-¿Oh enserio?, ¿y que me vas a hacer?, ¿tirarme "a la basura"?- Respondió Glimmer con un tono sarcástico.

-¿QUE?, Muy bien, quise ser amable, pero veo que no te enseñaron modales. Por eso sigues siendo una villana para mí, porque buscas lastimar a los demás-

Dash voló velozmente contra Starlight, buscando levantarla y tirarla contra el suelo, pero la unicornio es más veloz, y con un hechizo desapareció y apareció en otra parte.

Rainbow comenzó a girar de manera circular, aproximándose para lastimar a su enemiga, pero Star usa un escudo y la manda a volar.

Dashie cae en el suelo, y Glimglam se acerca.

-No intentes luchar contra una unicornio poderosa, o te podría ir mal. Acepta tus defectos Rainbow Dash, acepta que tan solo eres genial, porque buscas la atención de los demás-

Luego de esas palabras, Glimmer disparo un rayo contra RD, pero logra esquivar y golpea a Star en la cara, con su casco derecho. Dándole la espalda, la pony arcoíris no se queda callada.

-Yo no busque la atención de nadie. Y tienes que darte cuenta, yo logre cosas por mí misma, no necesite esclavizar a medio mundo. Eso me diferencia de ti, tu solo estas con nosotras, porque Twilight así lo quiso. Ella podría haber acabado contigo-

Pero Starlight, solo se soba un poco la mejilla y la vuelve a enfrentar.

-Al fin encontré un oponente digno, no pensé que los pegasos sabían dar buenos golpes. Claro, la vida te dio muchos golpes, a mí también. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, yo me acepto, tu solo te ocultas en lo "genial"-

Carga su cuerno con una aurora azul y electrocuta a la Pegaso, causándole mucho dolor.

Twilight, junto con Applejack aparecen para ver la situación.

-¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? Paren de pelear, estas cosas no se resuelven así- Dijo Twight, intentando calmar las aguas, pero nada de eso logro.

Rainbow logro levantarse, y alzando sus alas al viento, fue a una velocidad pocas veces vista, agarrando a la unicornio y llevándola al cielo.

Desde lo más alto, deja caer a Star, quien se prepara para usar su cuerno, pero Rainbow la golpea con su pata trasera, lastimando su cuerno, dejándola momentáneamente incapacitada ante toda magia.

Tras esto, la Pegaso agarra a la unicornio, y se dirigen a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Esto es todo, tú has lastimado mi genialidad, yo lastimare tu vida- dijo una Rainbow, ahogada en furia y confusión. Glimglam logro ver unas lágrimas en los ojos de RD.

Finalmente, ambas se estrellan en una zona alejada de Ponyville, causando una gran explosión, y con ambas tiradas en el suelo, gravemente lastimadas. Twilight aparece en el lugar, gracias a su magia, e intenta reanimar a sus compañeras.

-Vamos, vamos… no me hagan esto, ¿Por qué pelean?, somos amigas, ¿recuerdan?, la amistad… por favor ponys, por favor- decía la princesa de la amistad, mientras usaba hechizos de reanimación.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y las ponys comenzaron a levantarse. Rainbow tenía las dos alas rotas y con sangre, mientras Starlight tenía una pata quebrada, lo que no le impedía estar de pie correctamente.

Para sorpresa de Sparkle, las dos ponys se acercaron como pudieron, y continuaron luchando. Con golpes, ya que ninguna tenia ventaja ya sobre la otra.

-Eres una villana… no eres mi amiga… no tienes nada bueno. Si, podre haber arruinado un monto de situaciones… pero soy de las buenas, soy genial… soy Rainbow Dash- Dijo Dashie mientras, acertaba un golpe en Star.

-Podre haber sido… malvada en el pasado, pero eso no me convierte en el ser que eres tú. Tu lealtad es falsa, no generas nada positivo entre tus amigas, mientes y lastimas, hasta incluso tu propia mascota… no te quiero… ya no te quiero ver-Respondió con dificultad Starlight, dando dos golpes, y el tercero… se sintió diferente.

-Que…. ¿qué?... Twilight….-

La princesa se metió entre sus dos amigas, recibiendo un golpe de su estudiante.

-¿esto te enseñe Starlight?... ¿a lastimar a tus amigas?... ¿a causar dolor y caos? Me decepcionas, tú y Rainbow Dash. Mírense peleando-

Starlight le pide a Twilight que se corra, pero la princesa no se mueve de lugar, con lágrimas y sin ver a los ojos a ninguna de las dos, ella espera que se detengan. Rainbow intenta lastimar una vez más a Star, pero solo logra dañar a Twilight, quien sabe hacia dónde van los movimientos.

-Reflexionen… ¿realmente, vale la pena luchar por esta estupidez?- Vocifera Twigh mientras mira profundamente a Star y luego a Rainbow. La lluvia se convierte en tormenta.

Las dos ponys, cansadas, lastimadas, ensuciadas, heridas y respirando con dificultad, se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron. Se lastimaron mutuamente, a pesar de lo que Twilight les había dicho… Ellas incluso, golpearon a una princesa.

-No existe magia alguna para esto… si no me ponía enfrente de ustedes, podían… podían matarse, y jamás me lo perdonaría. Porque…- Twilight se quiebra y se larga a llorar.

-Porque soy la princesa de la amistad y no dejare que nadie se haga daño, a cualquier costa…-

Todas quedan en silencio, mientras solo se escucha el clima, y el llanto de la princesa. RD se acerca lentamente a Glimglam, dándole un abrazo, y luego sumando a Twilight.

-Lo siento amigas… yo, solo me deje llevar y lo sé, soy un desastre, pero intento ser lo más genial posible. Me enseñaron a que, si me quiero a mi misma, podre querer y amar a mis amigas- dijo RD.

-No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa… mi infancia fue un desastre, no solía juntarme con mis amigas y… fui una maldita y vil villana, y todavía cargo con eso. Soy… soy una demonio, y me cuesta aceptarlo- Acoto también una triste Starlight.

defectos y ventajas que las hacen únicas… por eso valen tanto para tantos ponys. Merecen ser felices, y sin dañar a nadie… las amo amigas… las amo-

Fueron las palabras de Twillight, terminando la escena con un hermoso abrazo. A lo lejos, Applejack, con el sombrero en sus cascos, en signo de respeto, lo ve todo, a lado de Trixie, la mejor amiga de Starlight.


End file.
